fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Daccino's Tale
Daccino's Tale is an episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. The episode is rated TV-PG-V. Plot While camping, Daccino tells his tale around the campfire. The episode starts with the gang roasting marshmallows around a campfire. Rob burns his marshmallow and throws it aside. The marshmallow hits the crude tent, and it collaspes. Chrome states that they didn't need a tent anyway, as they can simply sleep on the floor. Bagel asks Chrome what they should do if it rains, and he responds that they need a tent, realising the dangers. After building the tent, Chrome recommends they tell their heroic tales. Doug, of course, goes first, telling a story he made up involving The Provoker, a parody of The Joker. Chrome tells his story next, involving his time on Zorguia with his old friend Dust. As the gang's stories become blurred while the screen focuses on Daccino, he slowly backs up and crawls into the tent. The gang notice, and after a moment of silence Doug states Daccino has to tell his tale. Daccino peeks out of the tent to see Chrome approaching him and picking him up. Chrome puts him on a log and the gang tell him to tell his tale, all except for John, who has better things to do. Daccino sighs and reluctantly agrees to tell his tale. The gang pay attention. Daccino draws his sword and begins to narrate his tale. The camera zooms in on the sword and flashbacks begin. Daccino tells them that he lived a normal life in a house in New Yuth with his brother Barry and his father Nemre. Barry always used to tease Daccino, using every opprotunity he could to bully him somehow. Due to this, Nemre, being a good person, separated Daccino and Barry, keeping them in two separate rooms all the time. While Daccino was eating breakfast in his room, Nemre knocked on the door, telling Daccino to follow him. Nemre lead Daccino to a secret room hidden behind a bookshelf. Nemre goes and leads Barry to the same room. Upon eye contact, Barry runs up to Daccino. Barry punches Daccino in the face, leaving a noticeable bruise. Nemre separates the two, and tells them both they are about to begin their swordfighting training, with Daccino being first. Barry watches from outside the room via a hole in the bookshelf. The camera goes back to the campfire, and Chrome tells Daccino to keep going. Daccino states he doesn't like this part, and tries to convince the gang to leave him alone. John finally speaks, telling Daccino an intentionally corny speech. Daccino sighs and continues to tell the story. The flashbacks resume, and Daccino tells them his father heard a noise from upstairs. Drawing his sword, he goes to investigate. Daccino and Barry follow, peeking from the stairs. The camera goes back to the campfire, and Daccino tells them his father suddenly had his eyes wide open as a yellow man appeared in front of him. Daccino then tells them that was the last time he saw his father. The flashbacks continue, and Daccino immediately sobs on the stairs. Barry looks at Daccino, and briefly puts his hand on his shoulder. Barry then walks away and out of the house. Daccino then goes back to the hidden room to see a helmet, and he puts it on as the camera zooms out of his sword. Daccino puts the sword back in it's case and tells them that was his story, and that he never saw Barry again. The eye on Daccino's helmet opens as soon as Daccino says the story is over. The eye shines a light in the air with the symbol of the helmet itself. Hope asks what's happening, and the sillhouette of someone with a helmet appears on a tree. Daccino opens his eyes in realization that this person is Barry. The helmet closes his eye and Barry approaches Daccino. Barry hugs Daccino, and apologizes for the past. Daccino asks what happened with the helmet, and he says he knew the story had to be told some day. Barry, seeing a teardrop mark on Daccino's face, puts his hand on his shoulder just like before. The gang "aww", with John included this time. The moment is then ruined by the tent falling to pieces. The camera pans upward, and flies to Lord Zorgu's spaceship not far from where the heroes are. Lord Zorgu is sitting, drinking out of a purple cup. Nova then appears and Lord Zorgu spits the cup's contents on Nova's face. Nova wipes the contents off and attempts to manipulate the purple alien not to interfere with his "plans". Lord Zorgu seems confused, but knowing the powerful man Nova is, he reluctantly agrees. Nova then teleports somewhere else, leaving behind a picture of a supernova. Trivia *Daccino seems more mature in this episode. Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness